2P Italia x Lectora: Un pequeño pedazo de cielo
by Italia Veneciana
Summary: A veces, un amor obsesivo puede desencadenar muchos otros sucesos inesperados, así como un rechazo, puede volver loco a alguien, en un chasquido de dedos. Advertencia: Lime y un buen poco de gore. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece Hetalia, ni A Little Piece of Heaven. Tú ahora eres de 2P!Italia, y tus regiones vitales son de Prusia. Ahora, puedes leer… Bajo tu propio riesgo._

El crepúsculo se asomaba en el cielo, éste conformado por un precioso y embriagante parchís de colores, como si fuese una obra de arte de la Italia renacentista. La calle estaba tranquila.

Todo el ambiente poseía una calma inusual.

¿Quién sabe cuánto duraría?

Ya se veía la luna asomarse en el cielo, casi marcando el comienzo de una fría noche, como cualquier otra. El clima comenzaba a agarrar un ápice fresco, casi nocturno.

Ahora vemos a través de la ventana de uno de los muchos edificios oscuros. Éste resaltaba, porque su luz encendida indicaba que sucedía algo, aparte de la usual siesta de las cuatro a las seis.

Están en el sencillo comedor.

Ustedes, sentados ahí, hablando mientras beben vino tinto. Nada fuera de lo normal todavía.

_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,_

_for me to take what's mine, until the end of time_

_We were more than friends, before the story ends,_

_And I will take what's mine, create what_

_God would never design_

Luciano Vargas, tu acompañante esa tarde, está nervioso. Sus ojos violetas te evitan a toda costa. En su cabeza vuelan millones de pensamientos distintos. Te ha amado desde siempre, y hoy planea hacerte una pregunta importante, cosa que tú no sabes. Cree que tú deberías ser suya. Suya, y de nadie más. ¿Está mal? ¿Es pecado? No cree, pero tampoco tiene mucha importancia para él.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera insegura, buscó algo en su bolsillo, se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló en frente de ti. Te mostró lo que tenía en la mano; un anillo. Y habló.

-…(_Tu nombre_)… ¿T-te casarías conmigo? –hizo la pregunta, tartamudeando un poco.

Tu respuesta no fue precisamente lo que esperaba. Rompiste a reír, creyendo que era una broma.

_Our love had been so strong for far too long,_

_I was weak with fear that_

_something would go wrong,_

_before the possibilities came true,_

_I took all possibility from you_

_Almost laughed myself to tears_

_conjuring her deepest fears_

Él se sentía decepcionado, deprimido. Porque era muy en serio. Luciano te amaba, casi de una manera un tanto enfermiza. Y tenía miedo de que le fueras a decir algo más, de que te siguieras burlando.

_Snap._

Algo en su mente reaccionó, y cambió de depresión a ira. Encolerizado, se levantó rápidamente, soltando el anillo. Antes de que hicieras algo, te quitó todas las posibilidades, agarrándote violentamente del brazo y tirándote al piso. Con la otra mano, agarró un cuchillo de la cocina, soltando la risa más macabra que pudiste haber escuchado.

Tuviste miedo.

Él no. Si no podías ser suya, ¡Pues no serías de nadie más!

_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,_

_I can't believe it,_

_Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,_

_Eyes over easy, eat it eat it eat it_

Sus ojos tomaron un brillo rojizo, asesino, peligroso. Alzó el cuchillo y empezó a clavarlo en tu piel, apuñalándote repetidamente. Soltaste un grito desgarrador, pero nada hacía que se detuviese. Luciano había perdido la cabeza… Eso era un hecho que tenías claro.

Te apuñaló más de cincuenta veces, luego haciendo unos cuantos cortes en tu cuerpo. La sangre manchaba dramáticamente el piso y su ropa, creando un ambiente de película de terror. ¿Y tú? Pareces una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, rota y depresiva.

Luciano miró a su alrededor, contemplando su obra. ¡Hermoso!, diría.

Y procedió a comerse tu corazón sadísticamete.

_She was never this good in bed_

_even when she was sleepin'_

_now she's just so perfect I've_

_never been quite so fucking deep in_

_it goes on and on and on,_

_I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever,_

_with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever_

La sonrisa más macabra se hizo paso por el rostro del italiano. Te miraba a ti ahora, una idea pasando por su mente. En otra circunstancia, lo hubiera considerado atroz, pero ahora…

Su lado más oscuro estaba a flote, y no pensaba esconderse.

Tomó tu cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, cargándote como una recién casada, y caminó hasta loa puerta de su habitación, pateándola abierta. Poniéndote en la cama, colocó un pequeño cartel de "No molestar" por fuera de la puerta y la cerró con un sonido sordo.

Y empezó a hacerle cualquier cantidad de atrocidades a tu cuerpo, sólo para satisfacer a este lado oscuro suyo.

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_and I know, I know it's not your time_

_but bye, bye_

_and a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_you think it's over but it's just begun_

_baby don't cry_

Un buen rato después, estaba acostado a tu lado en la cama matrimonial, mirándote con lujuria escondida en sus ojos. Se fumaba un cigarrillo que desprendía un buen tanto de humo, pero parecía no importarle.

Y admiró el producto de su pequeño y frío crimen.

No, no se arrepentía, en lo más mínimo. Quizá, así te prefería más.

Incapaz de resistirte a su retorcida voluntad.

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_

_'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

_let's make a new start_

_'cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

_but baby don't cry_

Pasaron dos horas.

Ahora la noche estaba bien entrada, y la luna se asomaba, sola en el cielo, carente de las nubes que siempre suelen acompañarla.

Luciano estaba contigo, en la sala. Había curado buena parte de tus heridas, como si aún pertenecieses a este mundo. Pero sólo lo hacía para que te vieras tan hermosa como antes, su sangrienta obra de arte Bailó contigo, guiándote, al compás de una delicada música de fondo.

Se podría decir que el italiano estaba loco.

Oh, sí, lo estaba.

Loco de amor.

Por ti.

Dime, ¿(_tu nombre_), qué hiciste tú para que un psicópata se enamorara de ti? Y tú, sin saber las consecuencias, le rechazaste. Pero él rio al final.

Aun así, tú tendrías tu venganza… pronto.

_Now possibilities I'd never considered,_

_are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,_

_Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,_

_to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved_

Otra media hora después, aquel mismo psicópata que te había quitado la vida, miraba una película en la televisión, sonriendo con inocencia. ¿Y tú? Tú, o tu cuerpo inerte, yacíais en un ataúd acostada, casi como si estuvieses pacíficamente dormida.

Luciano no podría prever lo que pronto se le vendría encima. Oh, pobre idiota.

Abriste los ojos de golpe.

Eras un alma furiosa, que volvía desde la tumba a cobrar justicia por lo que te habían hecho.

El italiano sintió que algo iba mal.

Te levantaste de tu ataúd, ojos con un brillo rojizo, sediento de sangre. Y saliste de ahí, a buscar al merecedor de tu castigo.

De la mesa cogiste varios cuchillos, y entraste, silenciosa e imperturbable al cuarto donde él estaba.

Una mueca de terror puro cruzó sus facciones al verte. A toda velocidad, se levantó del asiento y corrió por su vida, justo antes de que alguno de los cuchillos que le lanzaste en ese momento, pudiera atinarle en la cabeza.

_Smiling right from ear to ear_

_Almost laughed herself to tears_

Luciano seguía corriendo. Había salido de la casa, y sus pies no lo llevaban a ningún lugar en específico… sólo lejos de ti.

Pero tú habías sido más inteligente, y tomaste el coche para perseguirlo.

Sonreías de forma maníaca, soltando una fuerte risa maquiavélica.

Llegó hasta el cementerio, y tú lo seguiste de cerca, bajándote del auto rápidamente. No notó tu presencia. Aún seguía corriendo para perderte de vista.

_Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times_

_I can't believe it_

_Ripped his heart out right before his eyes_

_Eyes over easy_

_Eat it eat it eat it_

Sin que se diera cuenta, te le adelantaste, escondiéndote tras una tumba cualquiera sin inscripción alguna, y al preciso momento en el que iba a pasar por ahí, te le abalanzaste encima, tu mano de uñas largas directo hacia su pecho, atravesándole, y arrancándole el corazón con violencia.

Te levantaste grácilmente después de tu obra, observando con mirada fría y calculadora, el cuerpo inerte del otro.

Un charco de roja y espesa sangre comenzaba a formarse debajo de él, su expresión aún contraída en el terror absoluto que había sentido antes de morir.

E hiciste con su corazón, lo mismo que él había hecho con el tuyo, hacía horas atrás.

_Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways_

_I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave_

_I gotta make up for what I've done_

_'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven_

_while you burned in hell, no peace forever_

El alma de Luciano Vargas desapareció temporalmente de su cuerpo, y la psique dentro de ella, se daba cuenta de su error. Porque, mientras él disfrutaba de un pequeño pedazo de cielo, tú ardías en el infierno.

Y todavía debía pagar por ello.

Después de todo, ¿quién dijo que existía eso de "descansar en paz"?

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_and I know, I know it's not your time_

_but bye, bye_

_and a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_you think it's over but it's just begun_

_but baby don't cry_

Fue tu turno de volver a sonreír con sadicia. Desde el limbo en el que habías estado, viste lo que Luciano hizo con tu cuerpo, después de matarte.

Estabas encolerizada.

Y por ello, decidiste hacerle lo mismo, para que sintiera la humillación que alguna vez tú habías sentido. Oh, pobre Luciano Vargas. ¿Quién le había mandado a meterse con (_tu nombre_)(_tu apellido_) y las fuerzas del más allá?

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_

_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, We fell apart_

_Let's make a new start_

_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

_But baby don't cry_

Desde su propio limbo, el italiano observó lo que tú hacías, y bajó la cabeza, en señal de arrepentimiento. Maldito karma, que se le había devuelto.

Su pequeño pedazo de cielo fue efímero.

Pero el infierno sería eterno.

Lo supo cuando se sintió desaparecer, para volver a retomar la conciencia en su cuerpo mortal. Abrió los ojos, y te miró a los tuyos.

Y la tierra se abrió, en una grieta que los absorbió a ambos. Estaban cayendo, al infierno, mientras escuchaban las malévolas risotadas de demoníacas criaturas.

_I will suffer for so long_

_(What will you do, not long enough)_

_To make it up to you_

_(I pray to God that you do)_

_I'll do whatever you want me to do_

_(Well then I'll grant you a chance)_

_And if it's not enough_

_(If it's not enough, If it's not enough)_

_If it's not enough_

_(Not enough)_

_Try again_

_(Try again)_

_And again_

_(And again)_

_Over and over again_

_(Over and over again)_

_We're coming back, coming back_

_We'll live forever, live forever_

_Let's have a wedding, have a wedding_

_Let's start the killing, start the killing_

Cayeron, y cayeron, hasta las profundidades del abismo, donde el italiano se estrelló contra el piso violentamente, mientras tú caíste de pie con gracilidad, como si fuese el final de un baile.

Luciano se arrodilló, y levantó la cabeza, mirándote.

-Sufriré por tanto, lo que te he hecho… -musitó, en voz baja.

Lo tomaste del cuello, ahorcándolo.

-¿Y qué harás? –cuestionaste.- No será suficiente. Lo hecho, hecho está.

-Deberé compensarte. –susurraba, su tono escurriendo melancolía.

-Rezo a Dios porque así sea. –gruñías, dejando de mirarle

-Yo… haré lo que quieras. –prometió.

Le soltaste el cuello, dejando que respirara normalmente de nuevo, aunque no tuviese realmente la necesidad de hacerlo. Te apiadaste.

-En ese caso… te daré una oportunidad. –dijiste, con un tono severo, aunque fuese una disculpa. Perdonar no significaba olvidar, no.

-Y si no es suficiente, si fallo…

-Si fallas… -lo volviste a mirar mal.

-Lo volveré a intentar, e intentar… Hasta hacerlo bien.

Sonreíste, con una idea en mente, y le tendiste una mano, para que se levantara.

-Volveremos…- comenzó, poniéndose de pie.

-…Viviremos para siempre… -continuó tu oración.

-…Tendremos boda… -dijiste, para su asombro. Sonrió, mirándote.

-¡Y comenzaremos la matanza! –exclamó, emocionado.

Ambos sonríen, tú y él, tomándose de la mano, y procediendo a escapar por las puertas del infierno hasta el mundo mortal. No fueron vistos por el ojo del mismísimo demonio, siempre vigilantes. En el camino, se hicieron con unas cuantas armas blancas, y se dirigieron al lugar más cercano.

Por coincidencia, una iglesia.

_Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?_

_(Yes, I do.)_

_Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?_

_(I do.)_

_I now pronounce you..._

Sonaban las campanadas de la boda, y Luciano y tú se miraron, sonriendo. Se podrían divertir un poco con los invitados, creando distintas sangrientas formas de asesinarlos.

El italiano iba lanzando cuchillos a su paso, llenándose las ropas de sangre, más de lo que ya estaban. ¿Tú? Simplemente te hiciste con una motosierra y comenzaste a cortar cabezas.

Oh, y al final habían creado una hermosa obra de arte sangrienta.

A quien único dejaron vivo, fue al sacerdote.

-Queremos que nos case. –dijiste, con un tono de determinación.

-Pero… ¿no estáis muertos? –preguntó éste.

-Hágalo, o no tendremos más opción que hacer que sea el siguiente. –respondió Luciano por ti, sacando un cuchillo, con una mueca de aburrimiento.

El sacerdote asintió apresuradamente, y dio una versión resumida de su discurso usual prior a una boda. Sonreíste cuando llegó la parte del "acepto".

-¿Aceptas a este hombre en la muerte, por el resto de tu poco natural existencia?

-Sí, acepto.

-¿Aceptas a esta mujer en la muerte, por el resto de tu poco natural existencia?

-Acepto.

-Y ahora los declaro…

Cortaron la frase del sacerdote, tomando un cuchillo entre ambos y apuñalándolo en el corazón, mientras se daban un extraño beso de amor.

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_and I kno__w, I know it's not your time_

_but bye, bye_

_And a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_you think it's over but it's just begun_

_but baby don't cry_

Y como dignos recién casados, se retiraron de la escena del crimen, él cargándote en brazos, y sonriendo sadísticamente. Todavía quedaba una ciudad entera para causar estragos y pasar una buena noche de bodas, sin aburriros ni nada.

¿Quién dijo que una extraña historia como la vuestra iba a terminar así?

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_

_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

_Let's make a new start_

_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

_But baby don't cry_

Porque, después de todo, e final feliz, puede existir después de la muerte.

_Nota de autora:_ ¡Hola Esto ha quedado más largo de lo que planeé… Pero creo que así está mejor. Como mencioné arriba, no me pertenece ni la canción, ni nada…

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo un 2P. Por si acaso, 2P!Italia se llama Luciano. Seguro que ya lo sabían, pero no está de más aclarar.

Acepto cualquier pedido de país x lectora, sobretodo de one-shots. También pueden pedi un long, pero ese tardará más.

En fin, os dejo.


End file.
